


A Season for Change

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Intimacy, Multi, fall - Freeform, professors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fall is a time of change and Fitz, Jemma, and Skye all have reasons for liking this time of year.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Season for Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> A Fitzskimmons fic for the lovely @florchis Happy Birthday! 🎁🎂🎈 
> 
> This also fills the square intimacy for @marvelfluffbingo.
> 
> Thanks as always to @agentofship ❤️

_One Year Ago_

Fall had always been Jemma’s favorite season. It signalled the start of a new school year, full of possibilities and the feeling of newness. The trees shedding their leaves had never felt like an ending to her, more like a new beginning to start over and be whatever you wanted to be -- new subjects to learn, new friends to meet, a new chance for romance.

It still felt that way, but now it came with a lot more responsibility. She had her research to complete, articles to publish if she ever wanted tenure, and four classes of college freshman to teach the principles of biology to. Five years in it might have started to feel like a grind if it wasn’t for the flirting she was certain was coming from a certain computer science professor. And maybe one of the engineering professors as well.

It added a whole new sort of excitement to her fall.

Jemma sipped her pumpkin spice tea and hummed under her breath as she made her way across the quad. 

“Dr. Simmons!”

It was him, Dr. Fitz, a pile of papers held precariously in his hands and a warm looking cardigan wrapped around him.

“Dr. Fitz, can I help you?”

“Oh, ah, no?”

“No?” Jemma raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of his presence. Up close she could see how blue his eyes were and it made her heart beat a little faster.

“Well, I mean, not exactly. I was just wondering if you’d like to get a cup of tea.”

She raised her mug, a little disappointed she always made a cup at home. It was always better at home, though, and she couldn’t justify spending the money on the weak tea they sold on campus.

“Sorry.”

“Well, not now of course. Maybe tomorrow? You have a free block in your schedule after your afternoon class, yeah?”

After a brief moment’s pause wondering how he could possibly know that, Jemma nodded. 

“Great. We’ll meet you at The Coffee Bean at 2.”

And with that he was gone. It was only later that she realized he’d said _we_.

* * *

The start of another semester. Skye had always hated it as a child. It meant starting over at another new school and trying to make new friends before she inevitably had to start over. But this year she was more than ready to get to know someone just a little bit better. Or a lot better. 

Skye sat with her coffee, across the table from Fitz. “Are you sure she said she’d be here?”

“I’m sure.” Fitz rolled his eyes at her. “I asked her and she said yes.”

“Did you explain? About us?”

“Ah, it didn’t really seem like the right time. She was going to class. So I just -- just invited her.”

Skye wanted to talk some sense into him, but at that moment she saw Dr. Jemma Simmons enter the coffee shop and waved a hand towards her. Jemma hesitated before coming her way.

“Hi,” Skye said, smiling. “Sit down.”

Jemma’s eyes moved between Fitz and Skye before she spoke. “I don’t think I should. I didn’t realize you were together. I thought --”

“That Fitz was asking you out?” Jemma nodded. “He was. He’s just not very good at it. I wanted to ask you out too, and I would have done a much better job. But I think you know how I feel.”

Skye patted the seat next to her and Jemma sat down, a little hesitantly, but she sat down nonetheless. 

“Actually,” Skye whispered conspiratorially, “beautiful women make Fitz nervous.”

“Skye! They don’t.” He turned to Jemma. “You don’t. I mean...you _are_ beautiful, I just. Never mind.”

“See?”

“I think maybe I do see,” Jemma agreed.

* * *

_Now_

Fitz thought about the difference a year made as he took the lid off the apple pie candle and lit it. Between the candle, Skye’s pumpkin coffee, and the pumpkin spice tea Jemma made every morning, their apartment smelled like fall. It was warm and cozy. It was home. And he couldn’t imagine anything better than sharing it with Skye and Jemma. Together the three of them were unstoppable. 

“Fitz, what’s taking so long?” Skye called.

“Just getting a snack.”

“Can you bring the pretzels too?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Hands filled with snacks, he made his way back to the couch. Jemma and Skye were snuggled up together under a blanket, but they scooted apart to make some room for him.

“Hurry up, Fitz. It’s getting cold.”

“Yes. We need you,” Jemma added. 

“You do? You looked pretty cozy there with just the two of you.”

“Of course. You’re so warm we hardly need the blanket.” Jemma smiled at him and he got even warmer. 

“You only want me for my body?”

“And we love you.” Skye rolled her eyes and reached for his hand. 

After a bit of shifting and adjusting, Fitz ended up with Skye on one side of him, her legs over his, and Jemma on the other, tucked under his arm and completely covered by a blanket. 

They spent the whole dreary afternoon together, talking, laughing, and cuddling. It was a little warm. But it was peaceful. And perfect. 

“I could stay just like this forever,” Jemma said a little sleepily, almost echoing his thoughts. She tended to do that. 

“Ah, we have class tomorrow.”

“I think she knows,” Skye said with a laugh. “Plus I’m betting I know a way to get her up.”

“No, nothing can move me from right here.” Jemma snuggled a little closer and Fitz tightened his arm around her. 

“What if we do something that involves fewer clothes and some exercise?” Skye said the words casually, but then slipped her hand beneath the blanket, moving her hand along his thigh. 

“As long as you mean sex and not yoga, then yes, that would get me up.” Jemma wrinkled her nose. “I’m not letting you fool me again.”

“Yes, I mean sex.” Skye stood up, pulling the blanket off as she moved. “Last one to the bedroom loses.”

She took off running down the hall.

“What happens if you lose?” Fitz called after her. 

“I guess you’ll find out.”

Fitz looked at Jemma for a few heart beats, but then she was moving and he knew he’d be the last one to the bedroom. 

Luckily he knew that losing with those two would feel an awful lot like winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
